


Tall and Sweet

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: two goofy skeletons love their little bae very much





	Tall and Sweet

The little human sighs as they walk into the house through the tiny door in the front. “Boys?” they call, wondering where their two skeletal lovers had gotten off too.

They find a note on the floor.

“Hey sweet thing~

We’re hiding in the house somewhere. If you can find us in ten minutes, you get to choose any movie you like tonight. And if not, we get a treat~

Your sugar daddies~”

They laugh at the sign off, calling out, “You two don’t even qualify! Not rich enough.”

“i resemble that remark,” came Honey’s voice from somewhere.

“so do i” answered Syrup from another direction.

Chuckling softly, the human runs toward Syrup’s voice since he was closer.

“y’think they’ll find us, hon?” Syrup mused, voice shifting from where it was.

“dunno, man, but either way, we get a good time out of it,” Honey seemed closer now, and the human realized they were teleporting all over. It was a game stacked in the boys’ favor from the start.

The human struggled, running after voices as they teased, “babe’s comin’, bro.”

“i know, i moved. just like i’m gonna move right into boyfriend mode as soon as we win.”

“bro…m’not sayin’ that was bad but…not good.”

“yeah, eheh, but at least they’re smiling~”

He’s in the room with them! The human dives for the nearest spot where such tall bones could hide, but….

An alarm begins to ring.

“time’s up, sweetie,” Honey steps out of the closet on the other side of the room.

“nice try, though, angel,” Syrup comes in from the hall.

Brushing themselves off, the little human looks up at them, “So….your treat?”

Honey picks them up and Syrup sidles over with a content smirk on his face. “treat is lovin’ on you,” Honey murmurs, and both of them begin nuzzling and kissing their hard working little lover.

“ya did good, angel. nearly got me a few times.”

“mmhm, woulda got me, too, if ya didn’t panic. you’re pretty sharp.”

“smarter’n us, y’know. we’re jus’ a buncha boneheads,” Syrup laughs at his own pun.

“ditto, bro,” his companion murmurs.

Their tiny human is blushing, giggling and very happy. Their plot to brighten their mood worked 100%.


End file.
